fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasei Tennin
Kasei Tennin ''(カセー テニン, Kasei Tenin). Kasei has been around since before most of the nations became the countries they presently are, because of this he has been nicknamed, among other things, Kami (The Eternal). He is seen as a powerful mage that uses the rare magic known as Phoenix Fire Magic that only those rare Fire mages seem to be able to control, and that he seems to have enough control over it that he is able to utilize it to heal himself and others. Appearance Kasei appears as if he is in his early to late 20s, but he is actually over 900 years old, which seems to be an after effect from using the healing abilities gained through the use of Phoenix Fire Magic. He is usually seen wearing a red jacket with white stripes on the shoulders over a old-style white satin shirt. Also, he seems to always wear lacrima crystal earrings, necklace and ring, which are infused with magical energy (almost like a Second Origin) that he uses to help keep him in fighting shape at all times. Personality Kasei has a very easy going personality, but, his temper can be as hot as his flame, at times when he or others around him are being threatened. He loves being around people, helping them or just having fun. He believes in helping those who cannot help themselves, and that it is the absolute right for the strong to protect those people, not matter the danger to themselves. History Born over 900 years ago, when Fiore was in its infancy as a country. Kasei came into his magical abilities at a young age. At first people that his Fire magic was unique by the way that it looked, but as he grew in its use, they realized that what they were seeing was an altogether new form of Fire magic, and they called it Phoenix Fire Magic, because of the way the fire resembled feathers as it fell to the ground. Kasei was in his teens when soldiers from a neighboring country invaded and killed is family. He only survived, as he had not yet come to fully realize his powers and vaporized the soldiers as they came towards him. With this trgedy. he made a promise that he would use his magic to help those that were too weak to help themselves, and so enrolled in school to become a doctor. While studying to be a doctor, he came upon a small girl that was bleeding from a deep stab wound in her side. Pressing his hands against her to stem the flow of blood, he silently prayed for the wound to heal, and as he opened his eyes, he noticed his hands glowing a pale blue. At first he pulled his hands away, afraid that he would burn her severely, but, to his surprise, the wound was completely healed. It was this that allowed him to research and train in different uses in his magic. Years later, he watched as the royal army created what would become called as the Seven Mage Armors. They began as a means of keeping the peace in a land that had known war only a few short years before, but soon the pilots of the armors became sick with power and turned on the people they had been charged to protect. Kasei, wanting nothing but to stop the sensless killing and return his country to peace teamed up with several mages who had chosen to fight against the Armored Knights, and was chosen to battle the Pyro Armor, as it complimented his own battling style. During the fight, when he was becoming too angry at the hubris that the pilot had become overwhelmed with, Kasei formed wings of flame on his back, so that he could battle this enemy in the sky. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Keen Intellect '- Kasei is very intelligent, having been a doctor when he was younger, then having studied on many things over the next several hundred years, he can pick through a vast ocean of knowledge. Immense Magical Power '- From constantly instilling some of his magical power into his lacrima crystals, on top of having used Thought Projection to create several copies of himself over the years, he has accumulated such a reserve of magical power that it is more than likely on par with that of Etherion. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant '- Having no love of weaponry, he has chosen the course of martial arts, as it has taught him the art of true discipline. The form that he chose was one that had died out several centuries ago, called Tranquil Hand, which targets pressure points around the body. Magical Abilities Phoenix Fire Magic - This is Kasei's main form of magic, and his most potent. He was one of the few in the last 1000 years to have been born with the ability to control this type of magic. *'Phoenix Flame '- A powerful blast of flames which Kasei can use on the ground, as well as, in the air. **'''Heavenly Phoenix - A more powerful version of Phoenix Flame. It is usually used when Kasei feels very angry or wants to protect someone who has grown close to him. *'Phoenix Blade' - Kasei is able to shape his flames into the shape of a sword, who‘s blade resembles a bird wing. The flames are a golden-orange. *'Talon Thrust' - Coating his fist in ash, Kasei ignites it and is able to deliver a devastating punch to his opponent. Phoenix blade.jpg|Left handed Phoenix Blade Talon Thrust.jpg|Phoenix Thrust Phoenix(2).jpg|Phoenix Flame Phoenix(3).jpg|Phoenix Judgement * *'Phoenix Pyre' - Thrusting ash to the surrounding area, Kasei ignites it while spinning in the air, creating a large tornado within the vicinity of the ash that was dropped. *'Phoenix Judgment' - His most powerful move, Kasei covers his body in flames, creating an image of the phoenix around him. The flames grow hotter with use. Support Magic Phoenix Fire Magic - This magic not only is Kasei's main form of magic, but it also used as a support tool for him outside and inside of battle. *'Phoenix Tears' - A unique ability within Phoenix Fire Magic. Kasei’s flames turn a pale-blue and gives him the ability to heal even the most devastating of injuries. He has even been able to use it to extend his own life. *'Phoenix Wings' - Having seen the creation and use of the Pyro Armor centuries ago, Kasei has been able to mimic the ability through his own magic. By focusing his magical energy throughout his body, he is able to produce wings that look similar to that of a phoenix, giving him the power of flight. Thought Projection - Kasei has made this magic into more of an art form. Although he started out using it mainly as a way to increase his own magical powers, he has since been able to use it to disorient opponents during battle, so that he can sneak up on them. Category:Male Category:Fire Magic User Category:Ancient Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Human Category:S-Class Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Wanderer Category:Doctor